


It Happens In The Dark

by gingeraledrummer



Series: One-Shots Things I'll Randomly Work On [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rape, at the end it's fluff, joshler - Freeform, so enjoy the lack of tags, there's not many tags to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeraledrummer/pseuds/gingeraledrummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad title yeah don't yell at me okay</p><p>Tyler was walking home when it happened. It always happens in the dark. But he can't tell Josh, what would he think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> TW cause theirs mentions of rape but yeah
> 
> don't hate me if I didn't portray it correctly I tried from whatever knowledge I have picked up of trauma after such things and that so yah

Tyler shuddered, shoving his hands deeper into his hoodie pockets as a cold wind pierced the fabric. It was pretty late to be heading back to his apartment, but he had taken the night shift so his friend wouldn't have to come in sick. It was the right thing to do. Josh, his best friend and roommate, was most likely already back at their apartment. He worked at the music shop, which closed around 6:30 ish. Tyler checked his watch. The hands showed the time to be half past nine. Josh was definitely home and probably, Tyler hoped, with some nice hot pizza or take-out.

 

As he walked, he glanced warily at the darkness the light from the street lights and shop signs didn't hit. Columbus isn't really marked as a dangerous place, but Tyler was still wary. Another cold wind whipped around Tyler and he pulled his freezing hands from his pockets to pull his hood over his head. As he lifted his hands, gripping the hoodie, something grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows. He opened his mouth to cry out, a hand covering his mouth, muffling his cries. He thrashed, desperate to get lose, kicking backwards with his legs in an attempt to hit his attacker.

 

A grunt marked his small success, but it was quickly countered with a strike. Tyler gasped into the hand as he was punched in the ribs. He stopped thrashing to curl up in a natural reaction to being hit. As soon as he stopped thrashing, a hand yanked one of his arms up his back, holding it close to the point of breaking. Tyler’s eyes widened in pain, a small whine of pain leaving his lips. The person behind him pressed his arm forward, causing Tyler to crumple to the ground in his body's attempt to get away from the pain. He heard footsteps, then another shape loomed out of the darkness. They wore a mask, keeping their face hidden from Tyler’s eyes and they bent down. Tyler could tell it was a man as its body bent down to his level. The man's hand reached out gently grabbing Tyler’s chin, his calloused thumb rubbing over Tyler’s jaw. Tyler sneered before turning his head quickly and delivering a sharp and powerful bite into the man's hand between his thumb and forefinger. The man cursed deeply, shaking his hand before his focus was yet again trained on Tyler.

 

“We're gonna put that pretty mouth to a better use than biting. You can bet on that you little bitch.” The man snarled.

 

“Go to hell.” Tyler managed to get out as his arm was pulled more.

 

The man's face twisted into an expression Tyler couldn't read from behind the man's mask. He saw the man let go of his hand, clenching it into a fist and pulling it back. Pain exploded into the side of Tyler's jaw. He wasn't sure when he fell to the ground, but when he did, everything went black.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tyler groaned as he woke up, his head pounding and his jaw aching. He opened his eyes gingerly, wincing as bright moonlight invaded the darkness. He coughed, moving his arm to prop himself up and crying out as pain sparked in his shoulder. He lay still, as his body's pain began to come back, wet hot tears forming in his eyes. His memory came back to him in flashes and he sobbed. The alley, the men, the house, everything back in short painful flashes. He sobbed quietly on the gravel of the alley, finding no strength to get up.

 

After he lay there, crying for who knows how long, Tyler decided to try. He began with his arms, shifting them to prop himself up on his hands and knees. He sobbed as pain coursed through his body at every movement. When he was on his hands and knees, he moved his legs, trying to get his feet under him. The muscles at the joint of his butt and thighs screamed, his knees alight with pain. He cried out, falling back to his hands and knees, staying like that for a moment.

 

 _“I need to get up. I need to go home.”_ Tyler thought to himself. He tried again, using the wall to hold himself steady as he got to his feet. He shook violently, pain along with the trauma of what just happened overloading him. He began to walk, small baby steps at first as he was unsure if he could actually move. Then he was taking normal steps, his hand still on the wall as a way of grounding himself. He felt safe touching the wall, but only as safe as he could be. He began to walk as quickly as he could without collapsing. He used one hand to pull his hood over his head, before wrapping it around his waist. He moved quickly, not wanting to be outside any more. At every small noise or movement, his head darted in that direction, looking for any signs of danger, his speed picking up. When a car passed, he tensed and sped up his steps until he was nearly running. As soon as he was at his apartment complex, he threw himself inside and up the stairs. He reached his apartment, reaching for the door and pausing.

 

 _What would he tell Josh?_ He couldn't tell Josh, he wouldn't. What would Josh think? Tyler shook his head, dismissing the thoughts and looking at his watch. **_12:30_**. Tyler clenched his jaw, the action making him whimper as pain seared up the side of his face. He reached up a hand, gingerly touching his jaw and quickly retracting his hand as pain shot up his face. It was probably bruised. _What would he tell Josh?_ He fell, that's all. Josh knows Tyler's clumsy, that's what he’ll say. As for being late? He had to work extra late at the restaurant, the next shift was missing and the boss told him to take it. He nodded, sure of his story and he reached into his jeans. His keys were gone, of course. _Idiot._ He thought to himself. Everything but his keys were in his pockets, of course.

 

He raised a hand to knock, hesitating. Maybe he could stay at Marks? _No, Mark will ask why so late._ He couldn't go home, they would ask too. He exhaled loudly, before deciding on going in. He thought he would collapse at any moment, his legs screaming with pain and weariness. He knocked, loud enough for Josh to hear if he was asleep. He waited for a moment, his shaking hands finding their way back into the depths of Tyler’s pockets. His eyes darted around, wary of his space. When the door opened, he jumped, turning wide eyes on Josh. The purple haired man stood in the doorway, fully awake but only wearing boxers.

 

“Tyler? Dude why are you out so late and why are you knocking? Where's your key?” Josh raised an eyebrow.

 

Tyler's gaze dropped, not wanting Josh to see his bruise. “I had to work another shift. Someone called in saying they were out and since I was there the boss asked me to work another shift.” He shuffled on the spot, scratching his head absently. “And I lost my key.”

 

“Again?” Josh laughed, Tyler glancing up with a forced smile.

 

The purple haired man stepped out of the doorway. “Well get in ya idiot.” He chuckled.

 

Tyler hurriedly shuffled through the doorway, jumping as it closed. He pulled the hood from off his head, making his way to the kitchen. He drew his hands from his pockets, grabbing a glass. He poured himself some water, staring at the glass rather than drinking it. It shook along with his hands. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves to no avail. He drank the water, quickly setting down the glass so not to shatter it. His hands wrapped around his waist, his memory of the events coming back. He didn't hear Josh walk into the kitchen so when he spoke, the younger man jumped and let out a small cry.

 

“Woah, Ty sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.” Josh said, holding out his hands.

 

Tyler looked at him wide-eyed, his heart beating so fast Tyler thought it would stop. He nodded slowly, his heartbeat slowing as he told himself it was just Josh.

 

“Ty, you okay?” Josh murmured, taking a step towards the smaller man.

 

“I'm fine.” He answered, probably to quickly.

 

He gave a nervous chuckle, turning and making an exit to go to his room. Josh’s hand caught Tyler’s wrist and Tyler turned quickly, smacking Josh’s hand away with frightened eyes.

 

Josh looked at Tyler with concern overflowing in his eyes. “Tyler, what's wrong?”

 

Tyler backed away and held his hands stiffly at his sides. “I-I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight Josh.”

 

He turned on his heel, darting to his room and locking himself inside before Josh could say another word. He stood there at the door for a moment, before he turned, and shed his clothes. He pulled on sweatpants, a new shirt, but the same black hoodie. It still provided him comfort, made himself feel invisible. After he changed, he turned and sat on his bed. He winced in pain as it shot up his spine and he gently rolled onto the bed. He lay there, quietly, before he sat up, pulling back the covers and crawling underneath. A shudder ran through his body as he pulled the covers up to his chin. Warmth and comfort began to overtake his body and he found himself crying. He couldn't stop the tears, the pain and horror causing him to cry again. He cried for a long time, he cried until he slipped into a nightmare filled sleep.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he woke, he found no strength to get up and have a normal day. Sunlight streamed through his windows and he blinked his eyes open. He stared at the window, dazed for a moment, before he rolled over to check the time. The time read **_11:43_** and Tyler's eyes widened in panic. He should have been at work 2 hours ago. Why had Josh let him sleep in? Despite Tyler's internal panic, he didn't move. His gaze moved from the clock to stare blankly at the door. He didn't move, no strength flowing through his body. He never wanted to move again, just wanted to stay in the safety of his room, under the sheets all warm and cozy. As he lay there, warm and safe, his memory sent an icy chill down his spine.

 

_Why him? Why at all? If Tyler hadn't taken the shift for his friend he could have been safe. He wouldn't have been hurt. What would he do now? He would never look at the world the same, never feel safe in his cozy little town._

 

The sound of footsteps nearing his room broke him from his thoughts and he froze. Josh would be at work so who could be in his apartment? _The key._ He thought. They took his key. It could be them. Tyler moved. He rolled over, falling off his bed with a small yelp. The footsteps halted before moving quicker. Tyler got his feet under him, clenching his jaw at the ache that took over him. He stood, quickly moving next to the door, grabbing a book off of his desk. He doubted it would do much but he could at least try and knock the guy over so he could run. The door opened and Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, bringing the book down. His arm was caught and his eyes flew open, Josh's purple hair catching his eyes. His roommate's eyes were wide with shock and he was holding one of Tyler's arms, the other lifted to shield his head.

 

“Tyler, dude, what the hell!?” Josh cried, letting go of Tyler's arm.

 

Tyler dropped the book, giving a relieved sigh and falling to his knees, exhausted from the movement.

 

“Ty-!” Josh caught him, lifting him easily.

 

Tyler lay limply in his arms, relishing in the warmth of the older boy. A moment later he felt himself laying on his bed and Josh sitting on the edge. He opened his eyes, watching the punk man as he pressed his hand to Tyler's forehead like a worried mother, making Tyler chuckle.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Josh said, aggravation in his voice. “This isn't funny. You can barely stand, you slept in until the middle of the fucking day and you're really jumpy.”

 

“You let me sleep in.” Tyler retorted weakly, moving his head from Josh's touch.

 

He heard Josh sigh. “Dude, what's wrong? Did something happen?”

 

He felt Josh's hand rest on his shoulder and he flinched. “Nothing.”

 

A sigh of exasperation came from Josh and Tyler felt the bed rise as Josh stood.

 

“I'm staying here to watch over you today. I think you might be sick.” Josh mumbled. “I'll go get you some Chipotle or something.”

 

He heard Josh departing and his hand shot out, grabbing the older boys arm. He refused to look up at the cotton candy haired man.

 

“Can you stay with me?” He mumbled. “I-I don't wanna be alone.”

 

The bed dipped again. “Scoot over you weirdo.”

 

Tyler shuffled over, Josh laying against the backboard. Tyler flinched as Josh's arm wrapped around him, making Josh shift.

 

“Ty, look at me real quick.” Josh said.

 

Tyler did, slowly looking up and making eye contact.

 

“Tell me what's wrong dude, you've never kept anything from me.” Josh pleaded.

 

Tyler couldn't feel the tears until they were beginning down his face. He couldn't tell Josh, he couldn't. Josh might be his best friend but still, what would he think? Tyler sobbed as Josh pulled him close, making the smaller boys legs cross over his waist. Tyler gripped Josh's thin shirt and cried into it, sobbing harshly. The sobs wracked his thin frame and he felt the warmth of Josh seeping into him.

 

“Tyler, what's wrong. Answer me because you don't cry this hard, ever really. The only time you cried like this Jenna broke up with you. Now what's wrong.” Josh said sternly, gently grabbing Tyler's chin and making him look into his eyes.

 

It was such a tender gesture only seen in couples that it made Tyler freeze. After a moment, Tyler sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeves. He knew Josh wouldn't leave him alone unless he answered.

 

“I lied to you. I didn't get told to work another shift, I only had the one. I was walking home and, and-” Tyler choked up. He reached up, grazing his fingers over his bruised jaw.

 

“Did someone beat you up?” Josh asked.

 

Tyler looked up at Josh. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were hard with the promise of revenge.

 

“N-Not exactly.” Tyler mumbled dropping his gaze.

 

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of how to explain it.

 

“Tyler, who did this to you.” Josh demanded.

 

“I don’t know!” Tyler involuntarily snapped.

 

The fact that he had to explain the rape was putting him on edge, inducing more emotions. He felt unsafe again, like he was going to be attacked at any moment, and ran his hands through his short hair. He looked up at the punk boy with all the apology in his eyes he could muster.

 

“Ty….” Josh started, his gaze apologetic.

 

“Just, don’t say anything. I just need you to listen okay?” Josh murmured, dropping his gaze and his hands.

 

His hands found their way into his hoodie, comfort beginning to resurface in his current position.

 

He took a deep breath. “I-I was walking home and it was dark out, obviously. I walked past this alley and I didn’t see the man and he grabbed my arm and he pulled me into the alley.” Tears began to surface. “I tried to fight out but I couldn’t, he was bigger and stronger than me. He, he punched me in the ribs and then he twisted my arm behind my back to keep me from moving.” He touched the fabric of his hoodie where he had been punched, taking a deep breath. “Another man came out of the shadows and he, he touched my face. I bit him and then he punched me and I blacked out. I-I woke up in a house, it was clean and well kept, like someone lived there. I-I was naked and I was tied to the bed and the men they-they came in and-” Tyler couldn’t go on, he broke into sobs.

 

He sobbed into his hands, feeling Josh’s body tense around his. Josh’s body moved suddenly, his other arm wrapping around Tyler and pulling him close, making Tyler gasp in shock. His tears continued to fall but he froze, alarmed by the sudden movement. He hadn’t expected Josh to hug him, more so sit there before slowly getting up and walking away. Worst case scenario was he shoved Tyler away and stormed off. But Tyler ended up with the best case scenario and he wasn’t prepared for it.

 

“Josh….” The word floated around the room, no other words accompanying it or answering the unasked question.

 

Josh’s grip got tighter on Tyler, then Josh was pulling back and Tyler was staring into Tyler’s eyes. An air of power and fury was around Josh, his eyes conveying the promise for revenge. Tyler was rendered speechless, no other words but Josh’s name able to be produced from him. His tears stopped falling and his eyes were fixated on Josh, as if he was under a spell that had been cast with Josh's eyes.

 

“I promise you, I'll find out who did it.” His tone was concrete, his words promising action.

 

All Tyler could do was nod. Silence followed, making Tyler feel awkward and then he laughed. He looked at Josh and laughed, covering his mouth and shuddering slightly.

 

Josh opened his mouth a few times before words actually formed.“Tyler what's so funny?! There's nothing funny about this?”

 

Small tears made trails down his red cheeks as he smiled fondly at the colourful man. “You sound like a cliche male antagonist.”

 

Josh's expression relaxed and his mouth curved into a soft smile. A small smile replaced the wide one that was on Tyler's face. Josh was comforting, the way he looked at Tyler now, all soft and fluffy. Tyler hugged Josh, his face burying itself in Josh's chest.

 

“I love you.” The words escaped Tyler in the midst of the moment, his cheeks heating. He silently prayed that Josh didn't hear it.

 

A small laugh sounded from Josh, making his chest vibrate along with Tyler's face. Comforting fingers carded through Tyler's short spiky hair before the fingers rested on his shoulder. Tyler felt a kiss placed on his head and he gripped Josh's shirt tighter, a smile forcing its way to he surface against Tyler's will.

  
“Love you too.” Josh's voice wrapped around Tyler, and his whole world felt a little bit more right.


End file.
